custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tamrix
Tamrix is a mutated Runask of the Beasts from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Tamrix came into existence on Mertiros, as do most Runask. He spent some times there and found that he had a way with animals. At some point, and under unknown circumstances, Tamrix was mutated to become more reptilian. He was changed to sport fins on his mask, spikes on his back, and a cable-like, prehensile tail. He then began hiring himself out as a mercenary. Along the way he collected Rahi and found that he could now speak to them and learn to use their powers. Makuta Rularx paid Tamirx well to join the Makuta's team of Revolutionaries, which the Makuta was going to use as an elite force to crush his enemies as he conquered the universe. Tamrix went with Rularx to Crystal Island when the Makuta migrated his base of operations there. All the while, he made an antagonistic relationship with his teammate Astricus, who denounced the reptilian Runask as a turncoat willing to betray anyone for money. Tamirx, along with the other Revolutionaries, trained in the fortress Rularx commandeered from his deceased brother Burtok and added both Zortak and Myriax into their ranks. When the Vindicators, the Universal Alliance, and Zallirix were teleported by Rularx inside the fortress, they engaged them in battle. Tamrix tried to unleash his Rahi on the Toa Tronux but ultimately failed. During the battle, he realized that his enemies were far more respectable than he had previously thought, and tried to warn Rewta of Rularx's dangerous personality. Later, when the entire landmass of Crystal Island was in jeopardy of being drawn into an interdimensional vortex, Tamrix sided with the suddenly reformed Ikirro and helped his former opponents escape the fortress before the vortex claimed them. Tamrix then tried to escape the pull of the vortex, but, after seeing the Vindicators and Universals follow Lohrua into the rift, Ikirro ordered that he and his allies do the same. Tamirx then allowed himself to be drawn into the rift. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Animal Communication and Control:' Tamirx is able to communicate with various types of Rahi and other creatures, as well as control them mentally if he exerts enough willpower. He can even achieve a mental link with the Rahi if he puts enough time into it. *'Animal Power Assimilation and Assumption:' Tamrix can permanently acquite the powers of a particular Rahi by spending a prolonged period of time in close proximity to the creature. He can also momentarily assume the powers of any creature that he shares the same environment with, as long as he has actual knowledge that the beast does in fact exist. *'Agility:' Tamrix has the agility and physical coordination of a beast. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Tamrix can breathe normally in air or water. *'Chameleon:' Tamrix can change color to camouflage himself. *'Surface Adhesion:' Tamrix can cling to walls like certain reptiles. This is not actually an assimilated power, but a natural one granted by his mutation. *'Thermal Imaging:' Tamrix has the heat sensitivity of certain reptiles and can conjure a thermal image based on the heat he detects. Abilities *'Cunning:' Tamrix is a crafty thinker and is able to trick his opponents into putting themselves at risk. *'Rahi Psyche Awareness:' Tamrix has a way with animals, and is able to understand their thought processes and see things from their point of view. *'Strong Swimmer:' Tamrix is an adept swimmer. *'Teamwork:' Tamrix works well with others, even if he doesn't get along with all of them. Mask Tamrix has a Mask of Kindred fused to his face, which grants him its powers permanently. Tools Tamrix carries twin swords. Tamrix can communicate with animals, as well as mentally influence them, making him better at taming them. Personality Tamrix doesn't agree with the Brotherhood's ideals, but he worked for them for the money. He originally had little to no regard for morals and ethics, or if he did, he didn't let it interfere with his choice in work. He would be a hunter for anyone who paid well. Apparently he has seen the error of his ways since then. Tamrix is friendly to his animals, and treats them in similar ways to the way he treats sapient beings, but usually is more inclined to show kindness to an animal. Still, he is not a "hippie" type, and will fight animals of attacked by them. Trivia *Tamrix was mainly built as an excuse to see what a Bionicle character with a realistic tail looks like, but Sidd decided to give him a role in the story. *He has tamed and befriended a cybernetically enhanced Muaka he calls Koko. Category:Altronia Continuity